1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for controlling a surrounding device. Particularly, the invention relates to a method for controlling a surrounding device, and a communication device and a computer-readable medium using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
When a user answers a phone call, an audio volume of a surrounding device is generally required to be lowered, an operation setting of the surrounding device is required to be adjusted or the surrounding device is required to be even turned off. For example, when the user receives a phone call while watching a television (TV) program, the user generally pauses a playing state of the TV program and probably lowers an audio volume of the TV set to prevent the TV program from influencing an action (for example, answering the phone call) performed in response to a call notification (which is a communication request herein). For another example, when the user receives a phone call while listening to music, the user generally pauses a playing state of a music player (or example, an audio device or a multimedia player) or probably lowers an audio volume of the music player to prevent the music player from influencing an action performed in response to the communication request. The above processing method is probably required to simultaneously adjust operation setting values of a plurality of surrounding devices, which may easily cause utilization inconvenience. Therefore, how to automatically and effectively reduce the influence of the surrounding device on the action performed in response to the communication request is an important issue to be developed.